The use of video transmission has become ubiquitous in modern society and has extended onto mobile platforms on which bandwidth can be low or intermittent. A common use for such video capabilities is live video-conferencing between two or more parties. However, the user experience can be greatly diminished if the available bandwidth falls below a minimal threshold during the call, causing video and/or audio frames to drop.